Szpilki
by forever4wesome
Summary: Dlaczego Natasza jest jaka jest?


Czwarta rano. Wtorek. Mała, skulona postać. W ręku miała poduszeczkę nadzianą szpilkami. Wpinała raz po raz szpilki w poduszeczkę. Tworzył się z tego istny jeż. Jeż ze szpilek. Postać zaś rzuciła poduszeczką. Szpileczki się posypały. Ona zaś płakała. Położyła się cała na swoim posłanku. Ile tu już była? Chyba od 1939. Który dzisiaj? Patrząc na gazety, 1990. Ile tu już była? Chyba 51 lat. Nie chciała wiedzieć, czy miała rację, czy się myliła. Nigdy jej do niczego nie dopuszczano. 1410. Chciała pomóc, umieścili ją na dworze. Kazali pilnować. Przecież mogłaby pomóc! Fakt, była wtedy postawy statystycznego 12-latka, ale pomogłaby! 1830. Nie, to jest niebezpieczne. Co powie twoje rodzeństwo, kiedy się dowie, że taka mała dziewczynka jak ty bierze udział w walkach? 1917. Braciszku, co się dzieje? Gdzie Anastazja? Co z małym Aleksiejem? Kiedyś często się z nimi widziałam, choć nie pozwalałeś mi się z nimi bawić. Sam się z nimi bawiłeś. Ja mogłam stać jedynie za fotelem Aleksandry. Aleksandry? Może Alicji. Nie wiem. Chyba kiedyś musiała być Alicją. Sama zresztą do końca nie wiem, jak się nazywam. Każde z was mówi na mnie inaczej. 1410. 1830. 1917. Moglibyście ustalić jedną wersję do cholery! 1919. Dlaczego siostra jest wolna? Braciszku, gdzie Nikołaj? Chcę do Piotrogrodu! 1920. Braciszku, dlaczego walczysz z kuzynem? Co ci on zrobił? I dlaczego niewolicie obydwaj siostrzyczkę? 1939. Braciszek! Przyszedłeś mnie uwolnić. Ale jak to? Dlaczego tak mnie nazywasz. Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie oziębły. Dlaczego znów mnie gdzieś zamykasz? Dlaczego do cholery, odpowiedz mi! 1945. Ktoś mnie ciągnie do tyłu. Mała smarkulo, nie waż się im pomagać, to podli ludzie. Czego ode mnie chcesz? Gdzie braciszek? Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jest braciszek. Józef powiedział. Ja robię. Wracaj przybłędo, skąd przyszłaś, inaczej zrobią ci krzywdę. Poszłam przed siebie. Trafiłam w to samo miejsce. Ale była tu siostrzyczka. I kuzyni. Kuzyn też tu bywał po 1945. Przychodził uśmiechnięty, dawał czekoladkę. Ale wracał i był wściekły. Kuzynku, powiedz, co ci braciszek zrobił? Czy my kiedyś stąd wyjdziemy? Dawno nie byłam poza murami! Towarzysz tęskni za swoim bratem, którym opiekują się alianci. Kto to jest? Braciszek często się kłóci z kimś na górze o nich. Ile lat mogło minąć? Myślę, że chwila. Głosy często się zmieniały, jednak braciszek dalej brzmiał jak braciszek. Jednak chyba gazety nie kłamią. Kuzyni także. Z każdym dniem co widziałam kuzyna z czekoladką widać było, że jest zasmucony. I coraz starszy. Dojrzewał do czegoś. Nie wiedziałam do czego. Jednak nastał pewien sierpniowy dzień. Usłyszałam-siostrzyczko, jutro się spotkamy. Tak, to była siostrzyczka. Kuzyni dawno wyszli. Kuzyn z czekoladką nie pojawiał się już drugi rok. Tak wnioskowałam po gazetach. I tego dnia wszedł braciszek. Nataszka, nie chcę abyś cierpiała. Ale nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Jesteś młodą, dorosłą kobietą. Musisz stąd wyjść. Zapomnieć. Zapomnij o 1410. Zapomnij o 1830. Zapomnij o 1917. Zapomnij o 1945. Zapomnij o 1989. Pamiętaj o jutrze. Pamiętaj o 1991. Tego nie wolno tobie zapomnieć. Młoda jesteś. Jeszcze sobie życie poukładasz. Kto wie, może kiedyś zastąpisz braciszka. Jutro będziesz dorosła. Nie kłamał. Faktycznie wykazałam już cechy nie dziecięce. Nie rozbrykanej nastolatki. Byłam kobietą. I nie obudziłam się w swojej klitce. Obudziłam się w jasnym pomieszczeniu. Na stole leżało pełno listów. Gratulacyjnych. Byłam dorosła. Suwerenna. Po tylu latach. Ale wciąż się bałam. Po pierwszym odtrąceniu 581 lat temu bolało. Bolało z każdym odtrąceniem i rozłąką od 1919. Teraz jednak przyszedł z podwiędłymi różami. Nie widział we mnie już dziecka. Ani nierozwiniętej w pełni nastolatki. Jednak to bolało. Ja go wciąż kochałam. On chyba przychodził tylko z obowiązku. Chciałam często prosić braciszka o pomoc. O radę. Był starszy. On mnie jednak odtrącał. Ciągle sama. W pokoju pełnym szpilkowych jeży. Każdy jeż to każdy dzień. Z każdym dniem bardziej boli. On się chyba pogodził. Nie kocha. Ja zaś dopiero sobie uświadamiam, co to znaczy kochać. Wciąż jestem dzieckiem. Które trzeba jednak poprowadzić. I nauczyć kochać. I wiedzieć, przez kogo jest się kochanym. Bo na razie to nie otaczają mnie ludzie uczucia. Mnie otaczają jeże ze szpilek.


End file.
